Welcome to New York
by HeartLily
Summary: Bella, jeune fille de 18 ans, est plutôt rebelle mais elle a décidé de changer pour le bien de sa famille et le sien. Elle décide alors de partir à New York pour suivre des études de droit. Elle n'imaginait pas à quel point sa vie allait changer.


Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, je ne fais que m'amuser avec.

Chapitre I : Seul le rêve nous aide à devenir ce que l'on a toujours souhaiter. 

Je pris mon sac, mon manteau et sortis de cette chambre qui fut la mienne pendant 18 longues années. Ces 18 années de ma vie, je l'ai avais passer à pleurnicher et à me plaindre de ma soi-disant vie misérable. Mais maintenant que je n'ai plus rien, je vois à quel point la vie que je menais été heureuse. J'avais une mère, un père, une sœur, une maison, un petit copain … Et maintenant je n'ai plus rien. Tout ça pourquoi ? Parce que pendant ces 18 longues années, je n'ai fait que leurs causer des tords à tous. Il était temps pour moi de partir et de les laisser vivre leur vie paisible loin de la turbulente et égoïste Bella.

Je m'appelle Isabella Swan, j'ai 18 ans et j'ai décidais de partir à New York pour me créer une nouvelle vie.

Je descendis les marches une à une, prêtant attention à ne pas tomber. Avec ma maladresse maladive, j'avais le don de me maître dans des situations impossible. Une fois, j'étais tellement presser de sortir en douce de chez moi pour ne pas me faire prendre que j'avais dévalé toutes les marches sur les fesses. Et bien entendu, mon manque de discrétion réveilla toute la famille et je fus punis pendant trois semaines. Alors, depuis ce jour, j'avais pris l'habitude de ne plus me précipiter dans ses marches maudites.

- Ma chérie …

Ma mère et son fabuleux sourire. Elle allait me manquer. Malgré tout ce que j'avais pus lui faire, elle avait toujours été la pour prendre ma défense auprès de mon père. C'est sans doute le rôle d'une maman.

- Maman.

Les larmes commençaient à couler. Elle allait me manquer terriblement, il allait tous me manquer. Elle me prit dans ces bras. Son odeur … Un mélange de vanille et de chocolat.

- Tu as pris tout ce que tu avais besoin ?

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Et puis je ne pars pas pour toujours. Je lui adressa un bref sourire. Je reviendrais vous voir.

- J'y compte bien ! Elle me rendis mon sourire qui fut bien plus étincelant que le mien.

- Je t'aime maman. Je l'as serré bien plus fort contre moi comme si je n'allais plus jamais la revoir.

- Moi aussi je t'aime ma chérie.

Je sentis tout à coup une larme couler le long de ma joue. J'avais craquer bien que je m'étais entrainer à ce que cela n'arrive pas. Je ne devais pas lui montrer ma faiblesse sinon je ne pourrais pas partir. Je m'y fin à notre étreinte et sécher mes larmes.

- Il faut que j'y aille maman. Où sont papa et Rose ?

- Rose t'attend dans la cuisine, quand à ton père, il a préféré partir à la pêche avec Billy, je pense qu'il n'est pas prêt à te dire o revoir.

Mon père avait toujours était un homme qui ne montrer jamais ses émotions. Son absence était pour moi sa façon de me dire qu'il m'aimait bien que les mots auraient été mieux. Je me dirigeais alors dans la cuisine où ma grande sœur m'attendais, assise sur une chaise.

- Rose ?

Elle tourna la tête en ma direction et je lui adressais un sourire qu'elle ne me rendait pas. J'allais à sa rencontre quand tout à coup, elle se leva furieuse. Je pouvais lire dans son visage de la colère et en même temps de la tristesse.

-A qui je vais bien pouvoir parler maintenant ? ! Bella ! Part pas !

Je baissais la tête, je n'avais pas envie d'affronter son regard.

- Il le faut Rose, je n'ai plus rien à faire à Forks, j'ai besoin de changer d'air.

- Tu vas terriblement me manquer.

- Ce n'est pas un adieu, juste un o revoir. Et puis tu pourras venir me voir quand tu veux. Le studio que j'ai prit n'est pas bien grand mais j'ai un canapé lit. Alors tu peux venir quand tu veux.

- Bella.

Elle me prit dans ces bras et pleura à chaud de larme. Je lui rendis son étreinte.

- Rose. Je t'aime

- Moi aussi je t'aime.

Nous mîmes fin a l'étreinte. Nous pleurions toute les deux.

- Il faut que j'y aille.

- Oui, tu vas raté ton avion sinon.

- Je t'appelle dès mon arrivée.

- Je sais. Prend soin de toi là bas.

- Promis.

Je sortis de la cuisine sans me retourner de peur de ne pouvoir partir. Ma mère était à la porte d'entrée.

- Ton taxi est la.

- Euh … Oui.

Elle embrassa ma joue.

- A plus tard maman.

- A plus tard Bella.

J'ouvris la porte et me dirigeais, mon sac à la main, vers le taxi sans me retourner. Il ne le fallait pas. Pas maintenant. Je devais être forte. Après tout, j'avais décidé moi-même de ce départ. Je montais dans le taxi, à cet instant, je savais que plus rien ne serait pareil. Lorsque le taxi démarra, je me rendis compte que je fuyais. Je fuyais un passé trop lourd. Mon passé …

Je pris mon journal intime et décidais de relire les quelques pages que j'avais écrite.

_23/06/2009_

_Aujourd'hui, j'ai encore désobéi. Mais peu importe, mon père ne comprend pas. Il ne voulais pas que je rejoigne Mike. Il dit que c'est un drogué et un alcoolique. Il a peut être raison mais ce qu'il ne sait pas … C'est que je me drogue aussi … _

Les images de ce passé me vinrent à l'esprit. Un passé pas si loin que ça après tout. Un an, que j'avais commencé à prendre de la drogue et 6 mois que je m'étais soigné pour ça. Mon père l'avait découvert seulement 3 mois après mes débuts. J'étais revenu à la maison complètement shooter. Mon père avait tout de suite deviné. Il m'avait fâché comme jamais mais à l'époque je m'en foutais.

Après une heure de trajet, j'arrivais enfin à l'aéroport. Je remerciais le taxi et me dirigeais dans le grand hall. Il y avait foule. Je ne bougeais pas. Je voyais les gens passaient et s'agglutinaient devant moi. Il y en avait qui été au téléphone, d'autre qui courrez. Ils ne faisaient pas attention à moi. Je les regardais tel des fourmis. Je me rendis compte alors que j'étais seule. Seule contre tous. J'allais à New York, ne connaissant personne. Peut être que cela était mieux. Personne ne connaitrez mon passé. J'allais repartir sur de nouvelles bases. Mais ce futur me faisait peur. Je ne savais pas trop à quoi m'attendre. Je commençais à marcher vers mon nouvel avenir.

Voilà j'ai enfin poster mon premier chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous à plut.


End file.
